Wild Love
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: E&C SLASH. Adam joins Jay at the pool to have a hot steamy love session. Pairing; Christian/Edge.


Title: **Wild Love  
><strong>

Pairing(s): _Christian/Edge_  
>Warning(s):<em> Graphic sex, masturbation, sex toy, etc. <em>  
>Disclaimer: <em>None of the character used belong to me.<em>  
>Author's Note:<em> So long since I wrote E&amp;C smut. It was about time. Its a dedication to all my awesome girls. Without whom, there would be no me. My Terrah is sick, so hopefully it cheers her up. P2 for just being plain awesome. Rhi for being my shoulder. &amp; Savanah for being there for me as well.<br>_

o~o

Adam yawned and stretched his muscles as he got out of the bedroom and let his eyes wander around the house. He glanced at the living room's clock as he made his way towards the kitchen.

It was 11:45 AM and he couldn't believe he slept that far & hard. He remembered Jay trying to wake him up at some point, but he had brushed him off, and Jay like the wonderful husband he was, had kissed Adam's forehead and let him sleep.

They were off for few days at home, and Adam was determined to get as much quality time as possible with his man. As he poured a glass of milk for himself he wondered where the said 'man' currently was.

He called out to Jay and searched through the rooms but got no answer. He took the glass in his hand and went to peak outside the front window.

A sweet smile appeared on his face as he caught Jay near the pool. He was shirtless and wearing shorts, and looked about ready to take a dip. Adam grinned wickedly as an idea struck his ever dirty mind.

He gave Jay's sexy form one last look and took off in the bedroom's direction.

o~o

Adam had a mischievous smile on his face as he made his way towards the pool. Jay was by now in the water and enjoying his swim.

As Jay turned around in the water, his eyes caught Adam's _bold_ presence and a _'_oh fuck_'_ escaped his mouth as he took in the precious image before his eyes.

His wicked sweet baby was only wearing this very tiny and revealing thong, which was bright red in color. Adam sat his almost naked ass down in a nearby pool chair and dropped the small bag he held in his hand on a table besides the chair.

A coy smile showcased Adam's lips as his eyes met Jay's slightly amused but mainly hungry gaze.

His dear hubby shook his head and a crocked grin formed on his lips as he moved under the water and reached the edge, moving his arms up and resting them on the base of the pool. He let out a low whistle as his eyes roamed Adam's long sexy exposed legs up to his pretty face.

"Well, aren't you a show off today." Jay uttered out in a low sexy tone.

"You say it like you don't appreciate the image." Adam responded, eyes playful.

"Oh I appreciate it, plenty in fact. It just always over whelms me that I married a slut." Jay said with a wink, and earned a pout in return which quickly made him add, "AND, I am grateful to have a slut in my life because my life would be so non-sexy otherwise. Better?"

Adam's pout only grew at that as he said in a mocked sad tone, "And here I was thinking about giving you an entertainment show to make up for missing our morning fuck."

Jay grinned at that and wiggled his fingers at Adam, gesturing him to come forward. Adam giggled and stood up.

Instead of complying Jay, he turned around and arched his back, wiggling his ass in Jay's direction as he reached around and slapped his left ass-check producing a sharp sound that went straight to Jay's groin and he growled deeply.

Adam was such a tease, and when he got in that mood, he drove Jay wild with lust and desire. Exactly what was happening currently. Jay could get out of the water & bent Adam on the pool chair and fuck the living shit out of him. But he much preferred being lured into Adam's ass by Adam's tacts. It made him hot...It made him wild...and it made him truly satisfied.

This is why their sex life was still so interesting. And with Adam, things definitely never got boring.

"Oh you bitch." He growled out, making sure that Adam heard the promise in his tone.

"Told ya, you were in for an entertainment." Adam winked at Jay and got down back on the pool chair, this time on his hands and knees. And that perfectly shaped thong clad ass was right on display.

Jay let out a low moan as he cupped his ever growing dick through his trunks in the water. He wasn't worried about Adam being out all exposed. This was why he loved this place. It was secure & secluded.

"You tramp..." Jay was about ready to get out of the water and go join Adam but Adam - sensing it from Jay's tone - quickly warned, "If you want your show baby, you'll stay there and enjoy. I bet you wanna see me play it dirty for you don't you Jay-Jay?" Adam had his head turned around and he was looking at Jay with these sexy beautiful eyes. He purred softly and swayed his ass back and forth, arching his back even further. He licked his lips sensually as he threw a kiss at Jay's direction who had immediately stopped at Adam's threat.

He could make Adam put on a show anytime he wanted, but he liked it better when Adam himself went all out to entertain him. It was kinda romantic in its own way. So he kindly decided on staying at his place and see what his sweet angel had in store for him this time.

Adam caught Jay's movement stilling and started giggling, "And you call me your bitch."

"Do you want a spanking before you even start?" Jay growled out.

Adam bit his lip in that sexy way and shook his head, "No baby. I am content to be your bitch...and you can spank me all you want after I get done. It will be your loss if you miss this, and I love you too much to not be considerate." Adam's voice was filled with playfulness and Jay couldn't help the smirk that broke across his face.

"Then get going. I am getting, kinda bothered here. Your ass is still on display. And I am still a man." Jay wasn't kidding either. He wanted so bad to just get out of the water and let Adam take care of his hard dick. But it had to wait.

Adam let out another small giggle and reached forward towards the table to snatch the bag he earlier dropped on it. He fumbled with it for few seconds and got some lube out. He placed the bag beside him and opened the cap of the tube.

"You like this baby?...You wanna get here and let that hard cock's of your out to play with my ass?...Emmmm...I am going to play a little myself..." Adam kept on with the dirty talk. His voice laced with arousal.

As he got his fingers all slickened with the liquid, he reached around himself and pulled his thong away from his crack. Jay's eyes almost dropped in pleasure at seeing the wonderful sight.

Adam placed his fingers at his pucker and rubbed them a little on the rim. He was moaning loudly and soon he had two of his fingers plunging inside out his asshole.

"Oh fuck...God Jay...Uhmmm..."

Jay was so quickly losing his control. The image before his eyes was so fucking sexy. And Adam's moans and needy pleas were making him even more rock hard.

"Your killing me Adam...Want my help darling? Should I come out..?" Jay words were a reflection of his own desperation.

Adam quickly turned his head around and looked into Jay's eyes, "I am not done yet! You wait!"

Jay had to suppress a giggle at that. His baby could be so bossy, even in such predicaments.

He let out a low purr as Adam whimpered pitifully. A loud scream escaped Adam's aroused lips as he found his prostate and thrust his fingers as deep as possible.

"Fuck...fuck...So good...Ohh..." Adam babbled as he pulled his fingers out and turned over onto his back, quickly discarding himself from that thong. He pulled his knees up and placed his feet flat on the chair. Legs spread wide open, giving Jay a perfect and open view of his delicious body.

"Yeah...fuck, open up for me darling. Let me see what you got.." Jay was aroused beyond belief now. He had undid his shorts and one hand of his was currently stroking his cock. His eyes were fixed on Adam's spread form. He was probably drooling too. He was just too occupied to notice it.

Adam's eyes were half-lidded as he rested his back on the chair. He let his hands roam all over his body, stopping at the side of his hips. He opened his eyes and looked into Jay's, who was looking at him with intense lust.

"I love you Jay...uhhh.." He mumbled out as he once again picked up the bag sitting besides him and let his hand pull something out of it.

It took Jay a minute to figure out that it was one of Adam's toy. A well-sized dildo.

He almost felt dizzy as he realized what he was in for now.

"Fuck yeah doll...Let me see you play with it...But then, I'll come there and put that little thing to shame." His arrogance specially where his dick was involved was a huge turn on for Adam, so he never shied away from expressing it. Between, he really did have a huge dick. Capable of wonderful things. And Adam's ass was a huge vote of confidence.

"Em...Nothing compares to you baby...You know that..." Adam lubed the toy up and placed it at his opening, whimpering as he pushed a little. His other hand going onto his dick to slowly stroke himself.

His dick was leaking with pre-cum, and he was so hard it was almost painful. He let the dildo stretch his confines and pushed it inside, almost too deep.

He let out a low painful moan and his eyes dropped. Soon his lips fell apart in a shallow breath as the toy hit his prostate when he started to thrust it inside out in rapid motions. His hand moving faster by every second. He pumped his dick as fast.

Jay's eyes were getting darker and darker by every minute. The hand on his dick was getting more and more intense with its strokes. And he was so close.

He had to go touch his baby. He just had to. Adam looked so delicious all lost in his pleasure...So fucking eatable...and that hole of his looked so tempting and inviting. That dildo, Jay was kinda getting jealous of it now.

He grabbed the pool Ladder and quickly climbed out. Adam's eyes fluttered opened as he heard the movement in the water. He kept moving the toy inside himself. "Jay...Oh God...plea..." He was sounding so desperate for a release.

Jay got rid of his shorts as soon as possible and moved over to the head of the pool chair. One hand still stroking his hard cock.

He crouched down to get level with Adam's face and fisted Adam's hair with his other hand, giving it a hard tug to get his lover's attention on him.

A low whimper escaped Adam's lips as he met Jay's blue orbs filled with wild lust, "Your gonna get it so hard you dirty little tease..." Jay groaned out in a incredibly sexy voice and Adam's heartbeat increased even further. Water was dripping off from Jay's body...and it was only making him look even more desirable.

"Oh God Jay..I am..." Jay didn't let him finish and replaced Adam's hand on the dildo with his own. He pressed his lips onto Adam's and roughly explored his lover's tasty mouth. His other hand started to thrust the dildo into his baby's ass in a quick pace. Adam's hips were arching into the toy, his free hand was fisting the chair's cushion so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Your gonna come for me...and then, I am going to make you come again, but, with my dick, you hear me?...You love putting yourself on such a display...making me go crazy...Hmm?..Stroke that dick of yours...Let me see you come undone doll..." Jay kept whispering into Adam's ear in a husky raw voice. It drove Adam crazy when Jay got rough with him.

"Oh God Jay...Oh God..." Adam grabbed Jay's forearm with his hand that was previously fisting the cushion, his fingers digging deep inside Jay's flesh as he stroked his dick almost angrily, soon coming all over his hand. Exploding so hard that he almost passed out.

Jay was breathing heavily. Just watching Adam cum like that was making him almost ready to climax. He gave Adam's ass couple of more strokes with the dildo and then pulled it out, dropping it to the ground.

Adam was spent and panting hard. Trying to calm down from his mind shattering orgasm.

As he regained his senses he grabbed Jay's head and pressed his lips to his in a deep sensual kiss. His arms going around Jay's neck.

Jay kissed his lover back just as deeply. He moved from his crouched position from the ground to sit beside Adam on the chair and pulled him into his lap. Not breaking the kiss for a moment.

They continued to make out fiercely, pleasured moans and groans filled the air.

"Ride me now." Jay ordered in a low seductive voice as he pulled his lips off Adam's.

Adam whimpered at that and started wiggling his ass into Jay's crotch.

Jay positioned himself a little more comfortably in the chair and took hold of his dick, "Come on...Sit on it. Take it, baby."

Adam moaned as he raised his hips a bit, hands placed on Jay's shoulder, lips parted as he panted a little. He whimpered as he impaled himself on Jay's hard dick.

His head was thrown back in pleasure as he took a moment to enjoy his amazing husband's dick inside his ass. Filling him so completely and perfectly.

"Fuck baby...Still so tight...You were made for my dick only, you know that right?" Jay was enjoying the image of Adam on his cock. It was the most beautiful thing in his mind. And he just had to get dirty with words when Adam looked so wanton and slutty.

Adam moaned and opened his eyes, looking into Jay's with pure love as he started bouncing on Jay's dick.

"Oh yes baby...Only your...I am yours...Always..." He was whimpering and rambling. Jay grabbed his ass and squeezed it, slapping the left asscheek to make Adam move even faster.

"Come on...Bounce baby...Make me explode inside your ass...so hard that my cum drips down to your legs all the way down to your feet." Jay was now meeting Adam's hips with sharp thrusts of his own.

"Fuck..so close...You wanna come again baby? Cum with me." He growled as he started stroking Adam's cock.

Their bodies kept moving together. They were lost in each other. Desperate to get to their release. And soon, they both exploded. The intense climax leaving them both breathless for moments.

Adam dropped forward into Jay's arms and rested his head in the croak of Jay's neck. Jay let his head rest back against the chair and just enjoyed the contentment of having his precious love in his arms.

"I freakin' love you so much. My amazing amazing stud." Adam moaned out, giggling as Jay swatted his butt playfully, "I know. You love being my slut." Jay was smirking arrogantly and not looking at Adam, who rolled his eyes and laid his head back in his lover's neck.

Afterall, Jay had every reason to be arrogant. Because, Adam totally loved being his slut.

o~o


End file.
